


Gypsy Caravan Cover

by Levinson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s), Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levinson/pseuds/Levinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: 5-year-old Harry Potter overhears his aunt complaining to his uncle about the "freaks" camping nearby. Maybe if they are the same type of "freak" he is they will want him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Witchdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchdragon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gypsy Caravan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397283) by [Witchdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchdragon/pseuds/Witchdragon). 



> I saw some great covers by others for this, but this story was just too good to not try put my own spin on it.  
> Thank you for sharing a WONDERFUL story.  
> It was really original re-telling/ alternative story.  
> I LOVED IT!!!
> 
> I almost cried when this story was over, I just didn't want to leave this world you created.  
> I LOVED the Original Characters, and this world you created... wow, I could just see it in my mind's eye...

[](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/jaysonlevinson/media/Online%20Fiction%20Covers/Gypsy%20Caravan_zpsenb70ryk.jpg.html)


	2. Gypsy Caravan Cover 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only noticed later that the author name on this forum is a bit different to the one used on another forum, so I updated the cover a bit for that...
> 
> Same cover with minor changes...

[](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/jaysonlevinson/media/Online%20Fiction%20Covers/Gypsy%20Caravan%202_zpsbrif6iw3.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> I own no rights to any of the images used or parts of them.  
> This cover is simply done for fun and love of the story as visual aid and easy cover for e-readers.
> 
> No money has been made from this.
> 
> All credit owned by the original owners of the images or parts there of.


End file.
